I Will Find You, My Blossom
by YerrCherryBolossum
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped, and beaten. Someone brings and end to that, and help her to feel better.  NaruXxXSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Naruto's Point Of View...

As I awoke from my deep slumber, I ran out of bed and down to check the calendar. I coundn't believe it, today was my date with Sakura. Tonight, I'd finally win her over, from Sasuke's evil grasp. Unfortunately, he'd be there too. He was assigned to watch over her and be her bodyguard today, from the incident that happened last year. I don't think i could ever sit and watch that ever again. Her face was pure agony, but none of that matters anymore. Tonight she'll be mine, even if it was going to take forever.

it's only 8:30, and the date isn't until 10:00 tonight. I'm so excited, and I don't know if I'll be able to last that long! I mean Sakura, she's amazing, and I can't get her out of my mind! I've liked her since the Academy, and she's just always had feelings for Sasuke. Jerk.

Third Persons Point Of View...

He soon got into the shower, after eating a steaming bowl of ramen, is favorite. he eats it constantly, and he can never get enough. In fact, that's where he was taking her tonight, but it's a suprise.

After the eager blonde was finished thinking about the love of his life, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo, and doused his blonde wavy locks. He lathered and rinsed and then he stepped out.

Feeling awake, finally, and refreshed, the young Kyuubi got dressed, and was out the door, for his favorite thing, training.

Naruto walked for the training grounds right outside the village, where he was greeted by his old Sensei, Kakashi who had led team 7 to all of their sucesful missions, and who led them to becoming such sucesful ninjas.

"Hello, Naruto." The old guy said.

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said, with a foxy grin on his face.

Then out of nowhere, he heard it. The silence that let him hear it so well, as if he were there, on another mission, with Sasuke, and her, the love of his life.

Naruto couldn't speak, all he could do was run. Run toward the sound that sent shivers down his spine. The sound that scared him, and he had promised she'd never have to make again.

Sakura's scream.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He couldn't bare it. he ran as fast as he could.

Once he reached his destination, he stopped, and couldn't believe his eyes.

All he found was a pencil, a paper with words scribbled on it, and Sakura's headband, with a slit straight down the middle.

Behind him, Kakashi had come up, and his eyes widened and he looked at the massacre in front of him. He was just as clueless as Naruto was on what to do.

Naruto walked up to where he believed Sakura was sitting last, before she disappered, and looked down. Tears began to swell in his eyes and he embrassed the fact that she was gone. He picked up the paper and began to read...

_Dear Naruto, _

_I can't believe you asked me to go on this date with you tonight, it just seems to good to be true. You see, Naruto, I've always loved you, but I was too embarassed to show it. It was tiesday when I realised i didn't care, and I would tell everyone who Iiked. Tuesday was the day you helped me change my life a bit, and I just dicided not to care. I Love_

And that was it. She had never finished, but then noticing Sakura's handwritting, he noticed the thick, black, writing over her precious letter to him. The letters that put together had read:

**Good Luck Finding Her.**

After that was read, Naruto stood, scaring Kakashi a little bit, for he knew not what was going to come out of the young Kyuubi's mouth.

It was obvious he liked her, he would always protect her, but on her part, she never acted the same way back. It was impossible to show it, through her eyes.

Naruto turned and looked at his old teacher. He walked over and had grasped her headband, the only thing that he knew he had left, so far.

All that was comming out of his mouth, was mumbling, except for 4 little words that had brought prode, angst, and fear into Naruto and Kakashi.

I Will Find You.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto didn't understand. Why would anyone want to take Sakura? I mean, she's beautiful, and kind, and is always there-

Duh.

Naruto and Kakashi had been running for about 2 days , and soon grew tired. Kakashi had said to go ahead and go back to the village, but Naruto was determined. He was going to kill whoever had taken her. Kakashi soon gave up asking, and they decided to make camp there, in the middle of the woods. As soon as the camp was up and ready, they went off and gotten food, and soon was off to bed.

Naruto drifted off to bed as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He awoke the next morning and soon just left, without Kakashi. He didn't have time to sit and wait for him to get ready. He couldn't believe she had been gone, and he wanted her back. Now that he knew she had loved him the way that he had. After running, and running, and running, he finally ran tired.

Naruto had to stop, or slow down. He heard a whinning voice, and he knew it was her. He quickly ran out to see her tied to a tree, and fighting for her life. Her taker, and Naruto quickly faught, and then his attacker drew a clone. All he saw was a shiny metal, and a face terrified. Then a body hit the floor.

No screaming or anything. Just a quick gasp, then she was de-

Naruto awoke panting and sweating frantically. He looked over and saw Kakashi, reading his book.

"Finally awake?" asked Kakashi turning the page.

"Just a bad dream." Naruto responded.

"It was Sakura, Naruto. I'm not that stupid. You know she's not safe, and you're worried." Kakashi explained, putting his book down.

"Look Sensei, I'm just going to try to sleep, okay?" He said wearily.

"Ok." Kakashi said, in a 'I've-given-up' voice.

Kakashi left the tent, and Naruto lay awake. He started thinking about the date that they could be on, trying to forget what happened.

He thought of her smile, and her laugh. Though Naruto kept feeling like there was someone else to think about, and he was right.

Sasuke.

Sasuke was suppose to be guarding her today. The thought of that gave Naruto the feeling he knew who to look for. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave, he wanted Sakura, and Sasuke's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok.

After reading reviews, this story will not be finished.

Some people cannot get the fact that it WAS NOT finished, and "The Incident" would come out later in the story.

Sorry for anyone who was planning on finishing.

And you flammers, remember some things,

words can hurt,

some people have to START writing a story for it to get better,

and nobodys perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, for the people to reviewed, thanks. I will be finishing this story, but idk how long it will be. More than 6 chapters I know. I'll also try to make them more detailed, and longer. Some reviews were taken off of my review list for foul language, well, not exactly, but words that still shouldn't be used, and mean the exact same thing. Thanks to all the latest reviewers, this is for you guys(:

Naruto was awoken by the sudden light hitting his eyes, and he shot straight up into a sitting position. He remembered everything that had happened yesterday, and he was eager to get going. While reviewing some sort of motivation for the day, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

After a few minutes of brainstorming, Naruto stood up, and had gotten dressed. He was wearing the same thing as yesterday, which consisted of his Orange and black jumpsuit, his Black Leaf Headband, and his shoes. Not even bothering to see what he looked like, Naruto began packing up his tent. Once he finished, the sun had just officially risen, and it was around 7 o'clock. To Naruto, it was a good time to set off.

Naruto turned around to look for Kakashi, but all he found, was his tent already packed up, and no trace of him. Naruto set off to look for him, throughout the woods. He walked for a good 10-15 minutes before finding him sitting against a tree reading another one of his famous "Make-Out Paradise" books.

"Up and ready to go are we?" Kakashi asked closing his book and placing it in his back pouch before forcing himself on his feet.

"Of course I am, Believe it!" Naruto said. Even though he was older, and much more mature then he was back at the academy, his little catch phrase kept with him throughout the years. Only one of the few things he didn't decide to change, and something Sakura loved about him.

"Shall we get going then?" Kakashi asked, obviously ready to get out of there.

"Well, Sakura-Chan isn't going to find herself." Naruto stated, taking off into the woods, jumping atop of tree tops, occasionally looking back at Kakashi, who was jumping while also reading his book. Naruto Smirked.

The only think that kept comming into Naruto's mind while thinking about Sakura was Sasuke. He was suppose to be her bodyguard, and obviously wasn't doing his job correctly. A million things kept comming to his mind after thinking of him. Some like, 'What's happening to her?', 'Is she okay?', and the most important one to him at that moment, 'Where's Sasuke?'

Naruto was getting so caught up in his thought, that his chakra began to fade from his feet, causing him to slip from the next up-comming tree branch. Naruto, hearing Kakashi's yell consisting of the words, "Look", and "Out", Naruto snapped forward, but wasn't able to catch his balance, and fell to the ground, knocking himself uncounscience. (**Sorry! Spell check isnt working:(.) **

Kakashi landed next to him in a kneeling position, and just looked at him. He shook his head, thinking of his wrecklessness, and decided since they have ran quite enough for today, considering it was nightfall, he would find a clearing not too far from where they were, and they would yet again, set up camp.

By the time camp was completely set up again by Kakashi alone, it was at least 10. Kakashi left a note to Naruto, and went off into the woods to find some food, making sure not to go to far because of his non-conscience ex-pupil at the camp.

Naruto woke up panting and sweating again, thinking about her. He sat up into a sitting postion and grabbed his head becasue of the pain that shot straight through it by his sudden swift movements. He didn't remember anything that happened, or why his head hurt so bad. He looked around with a curious facial expression because he didn't remember getting inside the tent either. Beside him was a bowl of water, and a cloth folded which must have been used on his head, by Kakashi. On every other side was just the "walls" of the tent.

He walked out and looked around, noticing the darkness that he didn't catch onto in the tent, because of the lanters and candles set up in there. He decided to relax, with it being dark and all, and with his head in pain, and not go look for Kakashi. He lit the fire assuming Kakashi left for food, and to cook you must have fire. Naruto pulled up a couple of logs and rocks to sit on, and sat himself onto one.

Hearing a rustling sound comming from the bushes he noticed something he'd never dreamed he'd see.

Cliffy(: Sorry guys, but let me know if this one is any better! Thanks(:

-Cherry3


	5. Chapter 5

I am NOT Quitting, I Promise, I've Just Been Really Busy Lately, With School, and Sports I Play, Along With Working, (Babysitting 6 toddlers) Everyday After School. I'm In The Process Of The Next Chapter Though, and You're My Fav. Reviewer(: If You Have An Account, I Want It, If I May(:


End file.
